


一些Stucky脑洞文

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. 反 向 小 马 梗

忽然想看反向小马梗，就黑盾A装O嫁入豪门，嫁给了詹詹的NPC老爹（我也不知道为什么他没看出来，可能因为没有用莎普爱思滴眼睛吧（。），NPC詹詹老爹之前是老年得子，跟黑盾结婚时巴基还不到二十岁，詹詹性格单纯却又非常擅长招惹桃花债，是学校里最受欢迎的万人迷。结婚后NPC老爹没过几天就因为意外走了，于是A装O的黑盾跟beta詹詹从此只能孤儿寡母相依为命（bushi）

然后傻詹詹发现他刚嫁来就沦为寡妇的可怜小马好像总是在有意无意地引诱自己，似乎是在担心丈夫死后继子会为难他这个新寡omega，善良的巴基不禁对美艳柔弱的小马史蒂夫充满了同情，在心中发誓即使NPC老爹不在了，他也一定会好好孝顺小马的。结果有天史蒂夫随便编了个理由就把傻詹詹骗进了自己的卧室，锁上房门就开始对着巴基动手动脚…

詹詹：哎哎哎！小马您不用这样，真的不用！就算我爹去世了您也是我的长辈，我会一直对您好的，您完全不需要用献出omega身体的方式来讨好我！

黑盾：啊呀你这孩子，说什么傻话呢？我什么时候说要献出omega身体了？而且我本来就是alpha，之前装成omega嫁给你那个行将就木的老爹，只不过因为去年某个宴会上对你一见钟情了而已。

詹詹：…救命啊！！！！！

巴基吓得拼命挣扎，然而二十来岁beta的力气肯定是比不过一个成年而且过于强壮的alpha的，最终人见人爱青春活泼的酷男孩詹姆斯巴恩斯，就这样被自己的小马在寡妇闺房里就地正法了，事后累到在床上躺了三天（。

从此之后黑盾跟傻詹詹就过上了对外母慈子孝（？），对内巴基哭着喊腰痛的幸福（？）生活。詹詹的狐朋狗友们有时候见到史蒂夫这位美艳绝伦又身材性感的omega寡妇，会私下里悄悄跟巴基调侃说你真是艳福不浅，有这么漂亮性感还很温柔的寡妇小马陪着你之类。然后这些家伙就被巴基狠狠地揍上一顿，狐朋狗友们自知理亏，被揍了也就摸摸鼻子笑几声就过去了，不过心里倒还是挺羡慕巴基，觉得他有这么个大美人相伴，就算不能真的发生些什么，只是看着养眼也很好。

詹詹：唉就知道他们在想些什么，这群只看表面的蠢家伙，我的难处，他们根本不懂…柔弱可怜的omega小马？呸！明明是个扮猪吃老虎的混蛋alpha！

如果詹詹以后怀上黑盾的孩子那可就更有意思了，因为这样他就要对别人说：介绍一下，这是我为我小马生下的孩子…啊你没听错，这孩子确实是我生的，因为我小马其实是个伪装成omega的alpha，而且还是个欺负自己年少无知继子的超级坏家伙！（巴基：草<(｀^´)>）

哎，总之我就是想看装成柔弱美人的黑盾骗泡傻詹詹，而且还能让巴基身边人都以为詹詹占了便宜的缺德情节啊…（巴基：WDNMD）


	2. scp基金会设定下的Stucky

史蒂夫的人设是有反现实扭曲能力的基金会A级人员Rogers博士，也是他家Bucky大宝贝儿的甜心Stevie；巴基的人设是史蒂夫负责的一个长期项目，前Keter现Euclid级人形scp兼甜心Stevie的可爱宝贝儿

巴基因为有只要情绪低落就会导致他周围半公里内的物理法则发生崩塌（比如引力、电磁场瞬间大幅度增加或直接消失，轻微做功或热传递就会导致大量能量瞬间产生，热力学三定律这些物理规则忽然沦为一些废话之类）的异常能力，导致他被基金会捉住并收容，而且被分类为Keter级scp，编号为scp1317。

而巴基因为对自己的异常导致了很多人的不幸（走在路上忽然被地心引力压垮了，搓搓手就字面意思上的烧起来了，摩擦力忽然消失然后就一直打滑停不下来…）而非常的悲伤和愧疚，长此以往他患上了抑郁症，这导致他情绪更为低落，也因此导致了更多的异常（…）

觉得自己不配活着的巴基曾经多次尝试着结束自己的生命，然而每次都会被一种奇怪的外力所阻止，多次之后巴基放弃了无用的自尽行为。他选择躲进了一处山林之中，想要减小自己对无辜路人的影响。

结果刚住进去的第四天晚上，山林就爆发了一场大地震，无数的动植物死了，原因只在于有抑郁症的巴基晚上做了个噩梦，结果又导致了异常的发生。看到这样的情况，巴基彻底放弃了，面对前来收容他的基金会人员丝毫没有抵抗，只是表示希望被关到没有任何生物存在的地方，以免伤及无辜。

尽管巴基性情温和而且毫无攻击意图，由于他是位只要情绪低落就会应发异常的抑郁症患者，基金会还是将他定为Keter级，同时使用了各种方法试图治疗巴基的抑郁症，以减少异常的发生。可惜的是，这些治疗常规抑郁症患者的方法都没有什么效果，巴基依然总是很不快乐。

直到scp基金会的A级人员Rogers博士来到收容巴基的场所，他负责暂时观察并记录scp1317的情况。结果对棕发绿眼、神情温柔的巴基一见倾心了，于是Rogers博士决定留下来，长居此基地并经常与巴基发生接触。

由于Rogers博士具有一定的反现实扭曲能力，巴基一旦抑郁就会导致物理规则坍塌的异常没有对他造成太多影响，这使得巴基对Rogers博士产生了兴趣。并且在同这位容貌俊美又正直善良的博士的日常相处过程中，逐渐对他滋生了爱慕之情。然而巴基认为自己是会带来不幸的异常，而Stevie（Rogers博士的乳名）应该值得更好的。

所以当Rogers博士意料之内地向他表白时，巴基婉拒了，并给出了自己的理由。Rogers博士却表示，既然你和我都爱着对方，那么和我在一起这件事会让你很开心的，我会非常珍视你，不让你被悲伤自责的情绪折磨，到时候说不定你的抑郁症也会好，这样的话异常发生的频率不就会减少很多吗？

巴基觉得有道理，而且他的确非常爱他的Stevie，于是他们便开始交往，没想到这真的让巴基的抑郁得到了有效缓解，而每当他情绪低落就会产生异常这种情况的发生次数也比以前减少了很多，scp1317收容基地的D级人员们对此表示喜闻乐见。

和深爱着他也被他深爱着的Stevie成为恋人之后，巴基逐渐变得阳光开朗起来，他的危险性也大大降低，于是被重分级为Euclid级scp。只是当他们第一次DOI的时候，巴基又发现了自己新的异常之处，即当他体内多巴胺大量分泌，情绪极度高涨（此处特指设晶）的时候，便会导致自己与同自己有身体接触的人被传送到其他地方去。

“啊哈，这就是Steve你和scp1317今天上午忽然凭空出现在O5议会的办公桌上，而且还【数据删除】地【数据删除】的原因么？”——【数据删除】博士

“我很抱歉让你长针眼了，Sam”——Rogers博士

尽管scp基金会不允许组织成员同scp有任何亲密接触，考虑到Rogers博士和scp1317的交往有助于减少scp1317这位情绪低落时才会引发异常的scp的危害性，O5议会批准了Rogers博士提出的同scp1317的交往请求。

“只是下次别再跟scp1317【数据删除】的时候忽然出现在议会办公桌上了！”——O5--【数据删除】

“谢谢您的批准，弗瑞先生。”——Rogers博士

“【数据删除】！自从Steve和scp1317那家伙整天互相干来干去以来，我每次做有互动性scp实验的时候，都会得到一碗装着这两位DOI图片的狗粮！”——【数据删除】博士

“…我真的非常抱歉，Sam”——Rogers博士

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl，我还没看过自己和Stevie【数据删除】是什么样子的呢，萨阿毛你把那些瑟琴图发给我和我男人看看行不？!”——乱入的scp1317


	3. 一个冬盾abo人设

【性格温柔声音软糯得像个omega的alpha巴基X强势冷静气场强大得像个alpha的omega队长】，昨天刷随缘被某篇冬盾文里的小白花队长（？！）刺激到了，所以今天随便写个强势omega队长的人设

———

我流omega队长就是只能让人尊敬他或仇视他却永远做不到轻视他的血性男儿，为人光明磊落又意志坚定果敢，看似是天真的老好人然而无论阴谋阳谋还是妙计诡计皆是玩的比谁都强，所以经常会显得比反派还像反派（。）

因为巴基被海德拉折磨过七十年所以对于控制他人的邪恶势力有近乎偏执的摧毁欲，有时为了根除某些难缠的邪恶反派会表现出不择手段的状态，尤其是面对伤害过巴基的下流八爪鱼（此处通常指海德拉）时，总是不斩草除根绝不罢休。因为战力恐怖又双商超绝，再加上可以称得上是“难缠至极”的步步紧逼式战术方针，所以反派们只要听见Steve Rogers这个名字，都会吓得双腿发软不寒而栗。

许多曾妄图毁灭or统治世界的反派人物在与美国队长交过手之后，都心有余悸地表示美队要黑化成反派的话，一百万个自己也比不上他令人畏惧——

“我自认为是个无所畏惧的人，但也不敢想象这家伙变成反派会有多么可怕，Steve Rogers真是个身处光明却洞悉黑暗的奇妙存在啊！”

（巴基：放心好了，有我看着小Stevie黑化不了的，最多变成会让你们这些反派和你们背后的势力都闻风丧胆的非典型超英，反正怎么变都是我的大宝贝儿XD）

信息素是下过大雨之后的泥土气味，夹杂着青苔与地衣的植物气息，稳重可靠而又令人安心。因为打过血清所以信息素浓度可以达到很高的程度，甚至经常被作为一种武器来使用，而且压迫力不分敌我，往往一场信息素释放攻击结束之后两边的alpha、beta以及omega全被队长的超高浓度信息素击倒在地，只有巴基还在坚挺地站着。

（话说打了血清的omega队长不仅战斗力会增强四倍（可能还不止，85％的情况下信息素一放对面差不多就全倒下了），发qing期时对于做艾的需求程度也会增加四倍喔～（幸好巴基也是个超级alpha，可以满足队长的四倍做艾需求wwwww）

———

相比较于队长，巴基的人设就简单多了，我流alpha冬是一位棕发柔润绿眸清澈、容貌秀丽温婉、性格温柔体贴的居家旅行必备（？）式邻家哥哥。自幼便照顾由于父母工作繁忙而无暇看顾的史蒂夫以及自家三个妹妹，所以脾气软和得像一只布偶猫，天生具有极强的亲和力，十分擅长照顾别人和把人宠上天。即使性格冷淡沉稳如史蒂夫，在面对自己的爱人时也会表现得像个恃宠而骄的娇纵少年，被布偶猫巴基温温柔柔地捧在手心里。（温柔人妻攻这种模式的冬哥我真的超🉑！）

擅长烹饪各类甜食，尤其是柠檬蛋糕和马卡龙，每次烹饪甜食总是会招来一堆贪吃鬼（当然大部分甜食都进了Rogers先生的肚子，毕竟谁都不敢跟史蒂夫这比反派还凶残的非典型超英抢他男人做的甜食）更妙的是巴基的alpha信息素就是加了枫糖浆的柠檬蛋糕味，所以队长跟他DOI的时候总会咬着他的耳朵叫他“小蛋糕”（Little Cake）

巴基性格通常来说都是特别温柔特别宠的，不过一旦看到史蒂夫受伤害就会立即进入到人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的Winter Soldier模式，西伯利亚寒流般的杀戮气场强悍到让周围温度都下降了好几度，甚至连信息素都从柠檬蛋糕味变成海德拉给他改造的烈性伏特加+龙息辣椒味。因为改造后的信息素本身就是生化武器，所以不用特意释放信息素对面就差不多game over了（然而我方同样会差点被呛到团灭，所以到后来大家都学乖了，战斗时看到队长受到伤害就迅速果断地掏出个改良版防毒面具戴上。）

如果说队长是复联的主心骨与定魂针，巴基就是这几个幼稚鬼们的慈爱母亲（？），日常照顾每一位复联成员的饮食起居以及保证他们身心健康，包括烹饪各种各样的样式精美口感绝佳的甜点以满足贪吃鬼们的食欲。

———

【冰山无口冬X满嘴骚话蛇】和【温柔人妻BuckyX冷静强势队】这两种冬盾配对我都超喜欢，越磕越上头，甚至想让这四位来个别开生面的四P～(｢･ω･)｢

（不过像队长这样对海德拉深恶痛绝的人，看到身穿九头蛇高层制服的蛇队怕不是连个招呼都不打就直接对着连开三枪（。）


	4. 画风迥然不同的Stucky

现代AU，冬是大大咧咧又活泼直率，神经粗大到不可思议的地步但依然是极具（不自知）魅力的普通人，二十七八岁的大龄青年，平时就是做做闲工或打代练挣钱；生活懒散随心所欲但因为十几年前自己还是个孩子的冬在路边捡了个婴儿，鬼使神差之下巴基便收养了这个小闺女并给她取名为娜塔莎，有小姑娘管着他所以还不至于完全变成一只咸鱼（bushi）

小娜塔莎冰雪聪明又嘴硬心软，经常会一边骂骂咧咧地嫌弃自家老爹邋遢一边承包了家里大半的家务；冬性格非常随和而且思维模式清奇，遇到危险的人或事时要么躲要么莽，躲不掉或莽不了的时候也总能想出办法解决，极其粗线条然而莫名对于真正的危险有很强的感知力，总之就是个开朗直爽而又荷尔蒙满溢的蠢直男（bushi），魅力无可抵挡却毫不自知的单亲老爹

队长算是黑化队，比冬小两三岁然而看起来要比冬成熟太多，是某个势力非常庞大的家族集团继承人之一，从小生活在勾心斗角中所以城府极深，外在性格温和谨慎，行事风格沉稳而精密细致，聪明到可怕的一个人。这只黑化队不会像普通霸总那样高高在上，反而是位非常低调好脾气的金发甜心，然而稍微对于他行事风格有点了解的人都会觉得这家伙真是可怕至极；对所有人都彬彬有礼但实际上却是个性情凉薄的家伙

———

黑化队和普通人冬的相处模式大概是队长沉稳温和礼节周到，却因为常年跟各种政商名流黑道大佬相处，所以有着很强的威慑感，而冬却大大咧咧，完全不惧黑化队那令人颤栗的可怕气场。作为单亲老爹的冬总是嘴碎又絮叨，还会像对待小娜塔莎一样唠唠叨叨地告诉队要多吃蔬菜多喝热水（？）注意保暖过马路时要注意看向两边（？），这些唠叨如果他是说给自家小闺女娜塔莎听的，正值青春期的小姑娘会十分不耐烦地喊一句“呀卡玛洗！（划掉）吵死了！好烦啊你这家伙！”(jo太郎既视感)

队长则因为对冬把他当做小孩儿一样啰嗦絮叨而感到新奇又有趣，还会因为除了他母亲外从来没有人这么真心实意地关照他的饮食起居，关心他的安危而体会到一种特别的温暖，于是温和地说上一句“知道了，谢谢你关心我，巴基”结果被冬双手插进金发一通乱揉，直到把队的金发揉成鸡窝才嘻嘻哈哈地停住手，还笑着抱了抱队说“嗨呀兄弟，你跟我见外什么，咱们俩可是比亲兄弟还要好的哥们儿，哪有人关心自己兄弟还顾前顾后的？”

初次见面就对巴基一见钟情，之后越相处了解就越中意，然而世事无常每次隐晦示爱都被心上人当成兄弟情谊的史蒂夫：…我太难了。

队因为自幼的经历所致，使他不太能准确传达出自己对巴基的感情，有时甚至想到用囚禁强制的方法得到巴基，却被天生对于危险有极高敏感度的冬躲开了，后来因为担心心上人会就此同自己形同陌路，所以暂且耐着性子做巴基的好哥们儿；而冬则是感情表达没有问题，但他是个蠢直男，神经大条到让队长欲哭无泪的地步，对待史蒂夫温暖真诚又热情直率，因为巴基觉得对待肝胆相照的挚友就应该是这样的（。）

总之冬是情感外放，对待娜塔莎和史蒂夫都真诚坦荡，在最关键的爱情上却脑回路清奇；队则是理性思维过剩导致感性的爱意无法传达，只能以既隐晦又匪夷所思的方法向巴基示爱，结果每一回都被直男冬当成发高烧说胡话，甚至用手触摸他的额头（史蒂夫：…

直到冬的养女娜塔莎终于看不下去了，她单独找到队长，直截了当地问他“你是不是喜欢巴基？！”

史蒂夫:“…呃，如果要我说实话的话，那么…是的，我的确喜欢巴…等等，你问这个干什么？”

“喔”小姑娘微笑起来“那就好！”

然后小娜塔莎拉着队去冬的房间，冬刚打开门，娜塔莎就把某蠢直男和某恋爱傻瓜的后脑勺儿“bia唧”一声按到一起，然后对着一脸懵逼的冬指了指神情羞涩又满足的队，直截了当地道“这家伙亲口承认他喜欢你”又在自家老爹犹犹豫豫地反驳说他和史蒂夫都是直男的时候翻了个白眼，小姑娘恨铁不成钢地道

“得了吧，好几个晚上你从外面喝醉酒回到家睡觉，我去扶你到床上，结果你一路上"史蒂夫史蒂夫…"的叫个没完，甚至躺倒床上时还拉着我的胳膊说什么"史蒂维宝贝儿别走啊，我好像挺中意你的"之类的傻话，这还不叫喜欢他？！至于史蒂夫，平日里看见你时那种恨不得就地跟你融为一体的眼神儿，也就巴基你个神经大条的家伙会认为是兄弟情了。话说老爹你也真够蠢的，你和史蒂夫之间明明有这么明显的双箭头，连我个十几岁的小姑娘都看得清清楚楚，你却死活认不清自己的感情。”

巴基：（脸红）那个…小娜啊，现在可以请你先出去吗？你老爹我和史蒂夫还有点事情要做

巴基看了看史蒂夫，史蒂夫靠近他轻轻捏住他的手指，两个人都脸红了

娜塔莎意味深长地看了他俩一眼，离开房间时十分有先见之明地关上门，并且贴心地提醒到“注意做好安全防护措施，另外请节制一点，不要把床干塌了”

只是想对巴基真正倾诉一下自己恋慕之情的史蒂夫：…啊那个，娜塔莎你误会了，其实我和巴克现在还不准备…

虽然感情方面极度迟钝好在行事果断，一旦确认感情就立即开干的巴基：好咧好咧！闺女你先出去吧，我和史蒂夫起码要三四个小时才能出房间呢！

然后巴基把史蒂夫衣服一撕，将金发甜心按到在床，一边对着新晋男友动手动脚，一边对着似乎还有些犹豫的某只说“史蒂夫我以前怎么没发现你是个这么婆妈的一个人？！都确认关系了你还在犹豫个什么劲儿，我是来跟你处对象的，不是来跟你探讨人生哲理的”接着顺手去拿床头柜边的润滑剂与保险套，开始为金发甜心做扩张

史蒂夫：…唉，算了算了，反正有些话等到做完艾之后再说也是一样的

然后他就被巴基干到腰酸背痛疲倦不堪，趴在床上倒头就睡了，没来得及说出那些话（反正也无所谓了）巴基给他清洁好身体，抱住他也呼呼地睡着了

醒过来之后的队一想到自己还没完完整整地向冬表白呢，就被直接给干到晕过去了，忍不住越想越亏，于是抓住还没睡醒的冬，就地（？）来了一发

冬被干醒了，起床气让他满腹牢骚，作为报复他又按住队干了对方一次，然后队再次压住他酱酱酿酿…

……

在史蒂夫和巴基的共同努力下，床，顺利地塌了！

娜塔莎:MMP，我就知道！

———

【关于黑化队是怎么和作为普通人的冬认识的：队被家族内部敌对势力追杀，不得已隐姓埋名藏在市井之中伪装成杂货铺小老板，于是和经常来那条街买东西的冬遇上了，两个人逐渐成为朋友。等到后来队东山再起，回到家族重新掌权的时候，他和冬已经是一对儿了

【Stucky夫夫遇到危险时的不同反应：队：仔细又谨慎地想出各种解决方案，行事沉稳而手段狠辣地处理掉所有可能的威胁因素，必要时会斩草除根；冬：凭借着野兽般的直觉躲过危险，躲不过就直接莽上去（。）少数情况下会以劳动人民的智慧（？）解决麻烦

【关于上下位的问题：队的占有欲和控制欲很强，所以起先他中意将巴基压在身下进入以及释放到巴基体内的top体位，不过后来他发现巴基作为top时会带给自己被全心全意呵护与被当成稀世珍宝而极尽宠溺的体验，这让他感觉很特别也很温暖，于是逐渐变成更中意bottom体位的了

至于冬：不累的话就做top，累的话就做bottom（…）

———

我是真的很喜欢大大咧咧的阿冬和黑化又纯情的队长，巴基无所顾虑地笑起来的样子简直太好看了！对任何事情都游刃有余却在面对某只蠢直男时无所适从的史蒂夫也很让人心动呀～


	5. 超级宠闺蜜的詹花性格鹿队

cp依旧是Stucky+锤基贾尼，詹花性格鹿队真的很适合宠溺孩子气的妮妮和嘴硬心软的洛基呐(^_^メ)

———

忽然想磕单亲妈妈模式冬，大概就是詹花性格的鹿队那样，布鲁克林一枝花在冰山里冻了七十年，醒了以后成为鹿队（史蒂夫掉下火车被嗨爪捡走了），遇见了很可爱也很孩子气的妮妮。因为妮妮长得很小只（外表有点像当年的史蒂维）又很会撒娇，而巴基哥哥在军队打仗时和霍爹是好朋友，出于各种因素，鹿队就对妮妮超级超级宠溺，简直是当成了亲弟弟看待，而妮妮也非常喜欢这位虽然九十高龄却丝毫不老古董，反倒比任何人都温柔体贴活泼开朗又情商超高（反正比某位倔脾气小豆芽高多了）的美国队长，将巴基哥哥视为挚友与家人。

因为巴基哥哥实在是太温柔太会把人宠上天了，所以吧唧和妮妮的友情与其说是兄弟情，倒不如说是母子（？）情，反正吧唧就是超级温柔超级招晚辈（指妮妮）喜欢，妮妮也特别黏着吧唧，喜欢向吧唧撒娇，后来黑化之前的洛基来到地球，出于不可抗力跟吧唧和妮妮结识并成为好友，于是霜冬铁闺蜜组成立！妮妮和洛基日常嘴炮互怼，鹿队则负责把两位外表毒舌傲娇内心却很柔软渴望被爱的闺蜜宠上天（我真的超喜欢温柔冬宠铁and宠基的情节啊，巴基哥哥那么暖，妮妮和洛基这两个可可爱爱的小傲娇肯定会超喜欢他哒～）

由于洛基在黑化之前就已经和地球上的美队与钢铁侠成为了好朋友，所以他没有带皮皮虾来攻打地球。正相反，洛基在吧唧和索尔（当然主要是看在闺蜜吧唧的面子，才不是因为某只笨蛋锤子呢～）成为了复联编外人员（？），跟复联全员们一起抗击由灭霸某位手下带来的皮皮虾大军，有了霜巨人小王子的超强冰魔法AOE，战斗一下子变得轻松了好多呢XD

此外因为妮妮和鹿队是蜜里调油的好闺蜜，他非常黏糊与信任吧唧，所以制造奥创之前先把想法跟吧唧说了，吧唧觉得不太可行，不过他没有妄下定论而是找来了洛基帮忙看着，于是本该成为灭世级别的超级大反派AI奥创，刚出生就被洛基施法控制住了，并且因为思想过激遭到了钢铁侠和诡计之神这两位除了在温柔暖心的巴基哥哥面前比较可爱，在其他人面前都是嘴炮Max的毒舌帝的联合洗脑，最终自暴自弃放弃了毁灭世界意图，安安心心地做一名平凡普通的家用型AI（奥创：我奥良创影只想过平静的生活.jpg），一年后和sir的第二任AI管家星期五结婚了（第一任AI管家贾维斯自己和sir在一起啦）【就这样复联一，复联二和美队三就全都提前完结撒花啦٩( 'ω' )و

花开两朵各表一枝，在发小巴基和闺蜜们过着快快乐乐的生活时，史蒂夫成为长得超好看气场超可怕性格超冷漠又超级能打的海德拉队长，原来当初掉下火车之后史蒂夫几乎完全失忆了，除了各种格斗或使用冷热兵器技能与战略及战术才能没有忘掉之外，就只有脑海最深处有一个朦朦胧胧的棕发绿眼身影，于是嗨爪在不让他恢复记忆的前提下同时训练史蒂夫的作战能力和运筹帷幄能力，想让他发挥出更大的效用，而史蒂夫也因此一点点在嗨爪内部站稳了脚跟，培养和发展自己的私人势力，结果经历了几十年的冻来冻去之后，史蒂夫从完全被嗨爪控制的冬兵成长为真正大权在握的海德拉队长。他干掉了组织内部敢同他为敌的势力之后，盯上了据说是嗨爪宿敌的美国队长，尽管阿蛇并不完全知道吧唧和自己的布鲁克林过往，然而仅凭着脑海最深处那个模糊却从未消失的身影和属下们搜集到的有关现任美队的全部资料，阿蛇便对吧唧产生了兴♂趣，在心里暗暗发誓要俘虏鹿队再把他追到手。

本来按照常规的蛇盾鹿队恋爱模式就是好则势均力敌相爱相杀，坏则黑化囚禁单恋相杀，然而这里的鹿队不是一只普通的鹿队，而是一只养着个超可爱又超黏人的大孩子妮妮的单亲妈妈鹿队～洛基虽然也非常依恋和喜欢巴基，不过邪神的高冷人设毕竟要维持，所以洛基只在闺蜜组单独在场时会跟巴基撒娇，在外面时两个人的相处模式还是彬彬有礼却有些疏离冷淡的普通朋友。然而妮妮不论人前人后，对待吧唧都是一样的黏糊糊，吧唧也总是如长姐疼爱幼妹一般宠着妮妮，这使得某位在其他事情上都冷静沉着云淡风轻唯独在吧唧的事情上变回十六岁毛头小子的嗨爪队长坐不住了，咬着牙气鼓鼓地将某位竟敢公然向自己的未来媳乎撒娇的钢铁侠先生列为了头号情敌（妮妮的正牌男友贾维斯：喵喵喵？当本I不存在吗？）

于是蛇队先是派手下和神盾局的特工们打，后来又亲自上场去会鹿队的面，本来阿蛇还想保持神秘感所以带着面罩，没想到七十年前就已经把某只小豆芽和某只由小豆芽进化而来的大豆芽的一举一动都刻在DNA里的巴基哥哥一下子就认出敌方总指挥就是自家发小，于是他神不知鬼不觉地接近史蒂夫，终于靠得足够近时忽然一把抱住对方还在他脸上啵唧了十几口。嗨爪特工和神盾特工看懵了，阿蛇脸红了，妮妮趁吧唧不注意偷偷翻了个白眼。

“史蒂维～史蒂维～我最最亲爱的小史蒂维～没想到你还活着，真是太好了，我真的很想你啊宝贝儿”吧唧一边啵唧啵唧地亲着阿蛇一边幸福又温柔地紧抱着脸红红的阿蛇说着“爱你，我的小史蒂维”

史蒂夫：💕💕💕也爱你，我的…呃，我该叫你小吉米还是巴基来着？

就这样，阿蛇和鹿队在一群（看热闹不嫌事大）的神盾特工和嗨爪特工的见证下开始尝试着谈恋爱，阿蛇很爱漂亮温柔的吧唧，吧唧也很爱这位虽然改变了太多但在他面前永远是幼稚纯情十六岁少年的史蒂夫。然而虽然这对情侣对于彼此都情深似海又体贴包容，他们的恋爱之旅却绝非一帆风顺，因为虽然吧唧在史蒂夫心中是完美温柔的化身，被吧唧当亲弟弟宠着的钢铁侠妮妮在海德拉队长眼里…却是一个恃宠而骄两面三刀的熊孩子，在吧唧面前乖巧听话在自己面前就是个十足的小恶魔，每次都试图打扰自己和吧唧二人世界，有几次甚至带着他的AI男友贾维斯横在自己和吧唧中间打情骂俏使得自己无法对心上人动手动脚，吧唧因为太宠闺蜜所以从不说什么，阿蛇却气的差点当场表演一个手撕熊孩子

当然妮妮并非是不想让最喜欢的好友享受爱情，只是阿蛇作为前反派现不正不反派，总是看起来一副很阴郁很冷漠的样子，妮妮担心他会对温柔的巴基不好，所以经常带着贾维斯过来帮闺蜜撑场子（只要是老贾在撑，妮妮只负责砸场子orz）此外妮妮对于阿蛇还有一种被单亲妈妈养大的孩子面对妈妈的新男友的心态，潜意识认为吧唧有了恋人就可能会疏远作为他闺蜜的自己和洛基，于是处于一种非常幼稚的吃醋心理，妮妮便十分频繁地给阿蛇和巴基的恋爱travel使点小绊子（反正吧唧超宠闺蜜，而史蒂夫看在吧唧面上也不能真对自家恋人的熊孩子朋友怎么样，只能暗自气鼓鼓咯XD）

就这样，阿蛇和妮妮都和吧唧关系很好，但是彼此一对上就会吵个不停，吧唧为此忧心忡忡地跟另一位闺蜜诉苦。正在被自家傻哥哥追遍九界求婚的阿斯加德准王妃对此淡定地表示不稀奇，太宠孩子的单亲妈妈找了个占有欲很强的新男友时，孩子和男友的反应都这样

巴基：？？？这跟单亲妈妈有什么关系？而且我和你关系这么好，你那个占有欲强到爆炸的哥哥不也从来没对我吃过醋？

洛基：谁说没有？只是没当着你面罢了，你以为索尔那笨蛋锤子四处追着我跑时天天在我耳边醋劲十足地叨叨叨的是谁的名字？有段时间“你和美国队长是不是一对儿”几乎成了我哥的口头禅了好么，简直要烦死我了

巴基：…

这时一只贾维斯路过，温文尔雅地询问鹿队道：巴恩斯先生可否跟我一起去劝个架？你家史蒂维和我家sir又又又又又又又又又又又又又一次在复联大厅为你和罗杰斯先生的婚事吵起来了，我一个I可能劝不住他们，说实在的我真没想到sir自己的婚事还八字没一撇，对巴恩斯先生你的终身大事到很上心

巴基：…这就来。（我太难了）


	6. 对阿冬超凶的非典型黑盾

最近忽然对那种【在外人面前是极具威严令人胆寒的暗夜帝王，只把所有的温柔体贴连同可怖的占有欲给了阿冬】的黑盾形象审美疲劳了，我想磕【对其他人都是温和绅士彬彬有礼，令与之接触过的人感觉如被春风拂面（然而一旦自己的利益被冒犯就会成为极其心狠手辣的人物，轻描淡写之间便令背叛者生不如死，而且是手段越毒笑得就越温柔)，结果一对上阿冬就变得又暴躁又幼稚的小恶霸，因为在感情上太持盾不知道自己喜欢阿冬，于是对待阿冬超凶超粗鲁，经常骂骂咧咧地嫌弃阿冬（然而却总是在不自觉地关心阿冬）】这样对外人温柔对冬凶巴巴的非典型黑盾呢XDDDDwwwww

比如说芽是某掌握世界经济命脉（…）大集团首领的私生子，小时候因为家族斗争太激烈被母亲送到普通学校避风头，舍友是开朗爱笑异性缘超好的詹，詹嘴上很喜欢欺负和调侃芽，实际上对芽很关照保护芽不被校霸欺负，然而芽那时候年纪太小不能理解詹对自己的关心，每次被詹调侃时就会气呼呼地炸毛，詹觉得炸毛芽真可爱于是更加照（欺）顾（负）芽，气到芽在其他人面前还是个懂礼貌的小绅士，和詹待在一起时就变成炸毛小刺猬XD

几年后芽回到家族内部，经历了各种勾心斗角利益洗牌以及处理家族繁杂事务的严酷磨练之后，芽一点一点地成长为外表温和绅士内在却阴毒暴虐的笑面虎黑盾。打败家族内部竞争者后接替了家主之位，并且在随后几年时间里将家族势力不断发展壮大，最终完全成为名副其实的黑道教父，对所有人都很温润大度彬彬有礼，然而包括最恨黑盾的那些人在内没有人敢当面冒犯他，因为大家都知道这个表面温柔的男人狠毒起来会有多可怕。

这时候距离詹芽初遇已经过去了十几年的时间，詹长大之后成为了一个朝九晚五的普通人，虽然经常想念少年时期那个可爱又坏脾气的小个子舍友，然而冬从蛛丝马迹中明白小个子与自己不是一个世界的人，于是只专心过好自己的生活。然而最近冬所在的以及周边一系列公司都因为黑盾的势力侵入无法支撑下去，倒闭了，于是冬失业了，艰难度日。有一天冬到自己以前上班的地方闲逛，结果被正巧过来暗中巡视的黑盾遇见。

虽然过去了十几年，然而黑盾从来没有忘记过这个气的小时候的自己经常炸毛的讨厌鬼，处于一种他自己也不清楚是什么的心态，黑盾让手下把冬抓住然后绑到自己的地盘来，冬还没有认出黑盾于是拼命反抗，黑盾看冬这个样子就更生气，莫名其妙之间就把冬半囚禁在自己身边。不过冬过了几天之后从一些小动作中发现黑盾就是当年的芽，心中不禁感叹当年的炸毛小刺猬现在居然成长为这么厉害的大人物了。

因为冬不知道外表温和的黑盾实际上是个多可怕的人物，而且他还留存着詹芽时期的记忆，于是经常以詹对芽的方式对待黑盾，吓得黑盾的手下们都为冬捏一把冷汗。然而现在已经非常成熟冷静睿智的黑盾一对上冬就变回以前那个暴躁幼稚的十六岁少年，生冬的气时不会像对待其他人那样温柔绅士地作出令人胆寒的举动，而是跟个被宠坏的小少爷一样气咻咻地骂冬是大笨蛋，有时候还会抬起手对冬的脑袋敲上几敲，看起来很凶然而与其他发怒时笑面阎罗的模样比起来简直是可可爱爱。

手下们都对黑盾对待冬的态度感到理解不能，说他不喜欢冬吧，别人吃了一百个豹子胆也不敢做出的冒犯举动，冬做了之后就只是被黑盾骂骂咧咧几句外加随便打几下；说他喜欢冬吧，向来是不管真实想法如何表面礼节都到位得滴水不漏的外交老手对待冬就变得格外没有礼貌，经常像个小恶霸一样凶巴巴地欺负冬。而冬则是没想太多，只觉得成了大人物的黑盾跟小时候一样是个喜欢炸毛的幼稚鬼，于是得过且过地留在黑盾身边，平时就在黑盾的集团公司当个打杂的小职员，晚上被黑盾的亲信接回黑盾的大宅子，黑盾与阿冬同吃同住甚至同眠却总是像个小孩子那样打打闹闹，在感情方面莫名笨拙的黑盾从来没有想过自己对冬的真正想法。

一段时间后的某天，冬被黑盾的敌人之一费尽心思绑架了以此来威胁黑盾，向来在对待冬的事情上特别幼稚又容易炸毛的黑盾这次反而变得比任何一次都狠毒暴虐。在付出了极大代价救出冬之后顺便凶了冬几句，然后便对与绑架有关的势力做出了时隔多年后仍令手下不寒而栗的恐怖报复，在斩草除根般的清扫之后曾经的潜伏敌对势力被灭了个干净，从此没有人敢在冬的事情上冒犯黑盾，而黑盾也就此认清了自己的心。

然而黑盾虽然知道自己喜欢冬了，他一遇到冬就会自动切换到炸毛小刺猬模式，又凶巴巴又特别幼稚，欺负完人家之后又后悔，然后下次再遇上又忍不住变成无理取闹的小恶霸，周而复始。其实黑盾对冬一方面确实是喜欢到不行，一方面却又觉得从不缺聪慧体贴的床ban的自己居然会喜欢上像阿冬这样惹人生气的大笨蛋是一件很迷的事情，于是他反而对冬更凶了（…）冬不了解黑盾的心理变化，只是在感激对方把自己救出来之余经常疑惑为什么自己被史蒂乎救出来之后反而更加频繁地被他骂走，就好像他不愿意看到自己一样（其实史蒂乎是在害羞啦～）

终于黑盾忍受不了这种进退两难的暗恋+单恋了，于是他把冬灌醉之后压了他。把醉冬抱上床的时候黑盾还因为冬喝醉之后看起来很蠢，于是气呼呼地用力干冬，把醉冬干到哭哭啼啼之后又压着阿冬亲他的嘴唇，一边亲一边嘟嘟嚷嚷地说巴基是天下最最讨厌的傻瓜笨蛋。第二天阿冬醒来的时候与黑盾面面相觑，黑盾因为心虚就故意说一些（自以为）很伤人（实际上幼稚得不行）的冷嘲热讽，冬觉得史蒂乎骂骂咧咧地说蠢话的样子很有趣，于是把脸埋在枕头里狂笑不止。史蒂乎看阿冬把脸埋在枕头里又浑身发抖，而枕头边有细细的水渍出现（阿冬笑出的眼泪），还以为是自己说的刻薄话把刚被自己干了一晚上的阿冬弄哭了，于是非常紧张地俯下身，将嘴唇贴在冬压在枕头上泪流不止的眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔阿冬湿润的眼角以安慰他，结果发现原来冬是在大笑，气的史蒂乎又开始炸毛，炸着炸着又忍不住压住阿冬开始干了起来（…）

结束之后史蒂乎看似理直气壮实则慌的不行地瞪着阿冬，因为虽然冬没有对现在这样的情况作出什么特别激烈的负面反应，然而也没有证据可以证明他对自己也有着同样的恋爱感觉。结果冬看着史蒂乎的（假装）冷漠脸笑个不停，黑盾忍不住气呼呼地质问巴基你个蠢胖子在那儿傻笑个什么劲儿？！然而阿冬笑得更厉害了，一边大笑一边断断续续地说史蒂乎你还好意思说我笨呢，我要是不喜欢你留在你身边做什么，你又没有多给我钱，而且还总是凶我，我愿意留下来陪在你身边当然是因为我从十七岁起就喜欢上你啦！

交往之后的黑盾和阿冬既不像普通小情侣那样甜甜蜜蜜腻腻歪歪，也不像普通黑盾冬（？）的相处模式那样是掌控者盾与笼中鸟冬的畸形关系，而是和以前没多大区别。黑盾在其他人面前是温柔绅士彬彬有礼又令所有人尊敬畏惧的黑道教父，在阿冬面前是暴躁幼稚的炸毛小刺猬，还经常称呼阿冬为全天下最讨厌的大笨蛋，每当这时阿冬就笑眯眯地点头说道：“对呀，不过我是专属于你的大笨蛋，而你是专属于我的炸毛小刺猬～”然后心机深沉而又喜怒不形于色的黑化队史蒂夫就超级可爱地脸红红XD

反差萌真的超甜啊wwwww


	7. 盾冬世界和冬盾世界的Bucky灵魂互换

盾冬世界是温柔绅士的队长和又软又甜的蜜糖小熊吧唧，还有一个深爱吧唧然而因为占有欲和控制欲过强结果吓得吧唧不敢接近只能通过NTR白盾才能吃到冬的黑盾； 

冬盾世界是在外人面前狂霸酷炫拽的九头蛇扛把子而在老公面前爱撒娇小甜心的非典型蛇队和面瘫脸+直男思维模式+外冷内热的冬哥，蛇队和冬哥的相处模式非常蜜里调油，除了蛇队经常抱怨冬哥过于直男，而冬哥抱怨蛇队在chuang上夹的太紧（X）以及总是说一些黏黏糊糊的小女生话，冬哥其实希望蛇队在自己这边也能像对其他人那样有威慑力，蛇队嘴上答应，结果还是对冬哥黏糊糊（而且蛇队在chuang上总喜欢说各种垃圾话，纯情的冬哥听了脸红红XD） 

灵魂互换之后，大概会出现以下奇妙场面——— 

盾冬世界①披着吧唧皮的冬哥把试图强行酱酱酿酿自己的黑盾当成了蛇队，于是（跟黑盾打了一架之后凭借着冬日战士的恐怖战力成功）反压了他，黑盾一边被向来软萌又胆小的吧唧一反常态地压在身下狂干（整个床都在嘎吱嘎吱地响）一边眼神失焦地怀疑人生，冬哥发现这次史蒂夫没有在DOI时说垃圾话了，非常满意之余他决定日得再粗暴些，结果把黑盾干到设晕过去之后冬哥转头一看，发现了正站在床头对着他们俩目瞪口呆的美队 

②白盾：我真傻，真的，我光知道九头蛇队长这个喜好NTR的家伙会趁我不在过来欺负甚至强压我的吧唧小可爱，从来没想过我的吧唧小可爱居然能强压九头蛇队长，这不是我预料之中的修罗场走向！ 

③冬哥皱着眉看向白盾：大哥你谁？为什么长得跟我媳妇一模一样？史蒂夫可从来没跟我提起过他有个孪生兄弟之类的话，还是位气质纯洁得像个加百列一样的大可人儿…什么，你说你是我男朋友？！不好意思啊兄弟，就算你再怎么迷人又惹火我也不会看上你的，我詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯这辈子只会爱史蒂夫罗杰斯这腻歪的小粘人精…？！！！你说你的名字也叫史蒂夫罗杰斯？！woc好懵啊我，我该不会是以前洗脑洗多了有后遗症，现在出现幻觉了吧… 

④黑盾：NMD，WSM😳（生无可恋的眼神•jpg

⑤和白盾互相解释了很长时间之后冬哥终于搞清楚了状况，于是他向被自己误日的黑盾道歉之后选择与黑白盾成为肝胆相照的好兄弟（。），毕竟自己不是这个世界的冬，不管是被盾干还是干盾都是这个世界的吧唧才能决定的，于是冬哥拉着一脸懵的白盾与一脸WTF的黑盾走到关公塑像（…）面前，三个人（其中有两个是半被迫的）嗜血为盟并结为兄弟，从此美队、蛇队以及来自异世界的冬兵肝胆相照，一段佳话就此流传…（这TM的是什么鬼走向啊！）   
—————   
冬盾世界：①身为海德拉首领的蛇队很快便发现自家男人是被换了芯子的超甜超软糯版本，而且这个软萌版本的冬兵似乎十分畏惧自己会对他图谋不轨，于是玩心大起的蛇队故意对披着冬兵皮的吧唧说各种垃圾话（甚至跨坐在吧唧身上撕他的睡衣，从领口直接撕开到露出嫩红色的蓓蕾【其实蛇队以前也经常这么调戏冬哥的，不过冬哥总是特别不经撩，被撕几下衣服就脸红红（然后蛇队就被脸红红的冬哥日惨（X），直到吧唧被吓得眼泪汪汪，蛇队才笑嘻嘻地放过他。然而他又将吧唧关在总部基地的卧室里并让手下看着这个甜心软萌版本的冬日战士，吧唧以为自己要被黑盾囚禁+强行酱酱酿酿了，于是委委屈屈地哭起来，更像一只软乎乎又可可爱爱的小猫咪了 

②接下来的几天里蛇队每天都去调戏可可爱爱的吧唧猫，同时旁敲侧击地从吧唧那儿获取这个软萌冬兵的所在的世界走向，在推断出他想知道的全部信息之后，蛇队终于大发善心地告知了吧唧他现在的真实处境以及两个世界的区别，吧唧这才知道自己没有被黑盾囚禁，而是与异世界的詹姆斯巴恩斯（冬日战士）灵魂互换并且被异世界的蛇队（当成猫咪）养起来了 

③除此之外吧唧还得知了两个世界最大的两点区别：这个世界已经被海德拉完全统治了，而这个世界的史蒂夫是立于世界权力巅峰的人物；这个世界的Stucky是巴基在上面，史蒂夫是被压的那个（其实对于吧唧来说后者比前者更令人吃惊呢2333）放下心之后的吧唧不在那么怕蛇队了，并且在不可抗力作用下与蛇队成为了闺蜜（其实蛇队只是觉得吧唧长着自家男人的冰山扑克脸，性格却像蜜糖小熊一样又软又甜，反差萌很好玩；吧唧则是单纯因为寂寞外加性子软，跟谁都能成为朋友，所以就任由异世界的海德拉队长缠着自己了，虽然…跟有着自己男友以及狂热（hentai）追求者一模一样外貌的家伙作闺蜜确实非常奇怪XD）   
—————   
又过了一两个月，两个Bucky忽然又神不知鬼不觉地换回来了，向自己世界的史蒂夫解释清楚状况后吧唧和冬哥重新与自己世界的史蒂夫（们？）过上了黏糊糊的夫夫生活～   
然而吧唧发现自家男友总是不自觉就把自己当兄弟，而以前对自己势在必得又阴魂不散（雾）死缠烂打（大雾特雾）的黑盾居然躲着自己走了（毕竟是被强压过一次，有心理阴影） 

冬哥则发现…呃，冬哥没有发现异常，因为除了那些少儿不宜的部分，蛇队与两个世界的Bucky的日常相处模式是一样一样的…（也就是说除了为爱鼓掌这样的事之外，蛇队对闺蜜和对老公根本没区别啊orz（当然冬哥是不会计较这些的，谁叫人家是钢铁直er男呢 hhhh）


	8. 弯A阿冬是怎样沦为大众情敌的（stucky+各种cp，ABO世界观）

这个世界里锤基贾尼贱虫猎莱寡鹰叉泽全都是普通的AO配对，只有stucky是两个友谊以上恋人未满的alpha

阿冬身为一只优秀alpha，脾气却软和得像个omega而且天生就弯（只对其他alpha感xing趣，对beta或omega不感冒），所以洛基妮妮小蜘蛛这些omega都把阿冬当闺蜜处，每次跟男朋友吵架都会跑到阿冬家生闷气，哪怕是在发qing期也只是多带两瓶抑制剂（反正阿冬是弯的，对omega没感觉），阿冬也每次都特别温柔地照顾这几位omega朋友，直到对方气消就劝他同对方的alpha和好 

就这样，阿冬成为了闺蜜团一群omega当中唯一的alpha，江湖人称omega之友（bushi） 

有一次洛基和索尔吵架吵的很厉害，几乎到要分手的地步，气鼓鼓的洛基想出了一个鬼点子报复男友：和阿冬穿着同款小熊睡衣并且亲亲密密地搂抱在一起，躺在阿冬家的大床上，然后套出手机拍了一张闺蜜团知道这是姐妹情深然而alpha们会以为是夫夫情深的照片发给索尔，还配上一句话【对不起亲爱的，我觉得巴基这样温柔的alpha比你更适合我，我们还是不要耽误彼此了。】 

索尔：夭寿啦！我媳妇儿被巴基巴恩斯那个壮得像熊的alpha巧取豪夺啦！ 

阿冬：小洛你不要这样吓唬索尔，他会当真的！你快去跟他解释清楚，免得他难过 

洛基：略略略，我才不要，谁让那家伙总是惹我生气！ 

锤基的风波还没过去，小蜘蛛又跟贱贱吵架了，出离愤怒的小彼得在洛基前辈的指（怂）导（恿）下缠着阿冬拍了一张伪•与新男友的亲密合影然后发给韦德 

贱贱：要死啦要死啦！哥的亲亲蜘蛛小宝贝被巴恩斯那个人形制冷机拐跑啦呜呜呜呜呜QAQ 

锤基和贱虫的风波还没过去，又有新的omega跟自家男友吵得天翻地覆，于是他们纷纷找到老好人阿冬拍个照吓唬自家alpha，阿冬因为脾气太好无法拒绝朋友们，结果同时被好几个alpha当成情敌 

有一天被自家男友抛弃（误）alpha们聚到一起大吐苦水，纷纷表示自家omega跟别的alpha跑了（其实并不），然后他们互相问这个alpha的名字结果发现全是巴基巴恩斯，于是这几个alpha误以为阿冬是个四处拐别人男朋友的花花公子，非常担心自己的omega会被阿冬伤害（然而omega们这几天一直待在阿冬家里吃喝玩闹，阿冬像亲妈一样照顾闺蜜们，简直是完全没有alpha的尊严） 

叉骨：亏我一直拿巴基当亲弟弟看待，他居然拐跑我媳乎儿，哼(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻ 

阿毛：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我好不容易找到莱利小天使，就这么被巴恩斯这个混蛋alpha拐跑了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 

锤哥（贱贱）：我好担心洛基（彼得）会被巴恩斯始乱终弃，毕竟这家伙可是同时拐跑了好几个omega啊，不行我得去找巴恩斯，把我媳乎儿救出来！ 

寡姐和老贾倒是一群自以为头顶发绿的alpha中唯二知道真相的，然而他们选择看破不说破（。 

几个alpha怒气冲冲地跑到阿冬家让他离开自家男友，结果发现自己的媳乎儿都在跟阿冬躺在沙发上吃甜食看电视   
alpha们：？！现在的omega都不会吃醋的吗？ 

这些不明真相的alpha试图殴打拐跑自家omega的阿冬，结果阿冬被闺蜜组团团围住，omega们表示你打巴基就是打我。面对自家如此不遗余力地护着渣男（bushi）的男朋友们，委屈的alpha们选择了抱头痛哭（…） 

阿冬：我明明是弯的，却在洛基托尼他们几个的胡闹下成了个同时坐拥好几个omega的花花公子 

当然omega们后来还是跟自家男朋友解释清楚真实情况，几位alpha这才破涕为笑喜气洋洋地领着自家媳乎儿离开阿冬家 

后来的后来，alpha史蒂乎想要追求自己青梅竹马的挚友alpha阿冬，omega们舍不得脾气软和得像布偶猫的阿冬被人拐跑于是各种阻挠，alpha们则不想让自家omega总是黏着除自己之外的另一位alpha（虽然这个alpha是弯的）于是各种助攻 

史蒂乎表示不是很能理解你们这些人的操作 

几位alpha们表示我们也不太能理解你家发小和我们男朋友之间的神操作，真的太迷了 

几位omega表示我们家巴基超可爱！罗杰斯你特么的别想跟我们抢阿冬大宝贝儿！ 

阿冬表示我感觉自己就是个工具人，你们爱咋咋地orz


	9. 温良恭俭让的海德拉队长

史蒂夫本来是无数个平行宇宙中一位纯纯良良老老实实平凡普通的美国队长，平日里要么带领复联打击坏人要么陪着巴基快快乐乐地过日子，性格既单纯又固执，脾气很好却也倔得不行。史蒂夫生活十分健康简朴，用一个印着【Stucky】字样的搪瓷杯泡茶喝，每天坚持跟巴基一起晨跑，周末没有事的时候会跟巴基一起去公园喂鸽子，总是自己烧饭烧菜然后装进搪瓷杯里和巴基一起吃，偶尔点外卖也是只点最健康的饭菜。巴基因为在九头蛇被冻了七十多年的缘故所以显得比较呆，和纯朴老实的史蒂夫手拉手站在一块儿的样子真是和谐纯洁得令人发指，总之这个宇宙的Stucky夫夫就是这样天真无邪的一对儿。 

有一天这个宇宙的红骷髅心血来潮（划掉）想磕双冬兵的粮（再划掉）意图搞事情，想要让史蒂夫成为邪恶的海德拉队长，这样既能让九头蛇增添了不起的新主力也能让信任史蒂夫的复联被队长的突然反水打个措手不及。当然红骷髅不会傻到试图俘虏史蒂夫再洗脑他为己所用，那样只不过多出一个冬兵而已，他想要的是有自主意识又效忠九头蛇的超级士兵。 

因此红骷髅诱骗魔方女孩可比克改变现实，修改了史蒂夫的过去，让他成为很小的时候就在母亲的带领下加入九头蛇，这么多年来一直披着美国队长外衣为九头蛇做事，而现在已经是统领海德拉之一的海德拉队长。可比克顺利修改了史蒂夫的历史使他成为邪恶的九头蛇高层，不仅如此还让巴基作为冬日战士被史蒂夫管控着，红骷髅十分得意，因为这样他就能通过蛇队的反水让复联一败涂地，而且还多了个冬日战士供九头蛇利用，真可谓一举多得。 

然而可比克虽然成功改变了整条世界线，替换了史蒂夫全部的过去经历，也让海德拉几乎所有人包括史蒂夫自己都对美国队长其实是海德拉高层这种事深信不疑，但是可比克疏忽了一件事：她没有改变史蒂夫的性格特点。简单点说就是史蒂夫脑海中有自己从小到大为九头蛇做事直到当上海德拉队长还成为冬兵巴基的直系上司这些记忆，也确实具备九头蛇高层的狠辣手段和深沉心机（不过这些是可比克修改世界线的时候加给他的属性buff），日常性格却还是和当美国队长是一样天真固执纯朴老实，对上组织内部那群老狐狸能凭借虚假记忆给他加的buff从容应对并镇住一堆人，不过其他时候完全是位穿着九头蛇高层制服的傻白甜，于是潜藏在全世界各处的海德拉成员经常看到这样的奇幻景象—— 

冷酷无情的冬日战士和残酷暴虐的海德拉队长在公园里手拉手喂鸽子，蛇队还给冬兵扎可爱的小啾啾，用朴素的搪瓷杯喂冬兵喝蜂蜜柚子茶； 

杀人不眨眼的冬日战士和阴冷诡异的海德拉队长蹲在路边，抱着一只受伤的小犬为其疗伤。冬兵面对呜呜咽咽的幼犬露出了十分温柔十分不人形兵器的笑容，而令人畏惧的海德拉队长轻柔小心地为小犬包扎，之后冬兵将小犬抱在怀里。两位超级士兵手拉手走到一处长椅边坐下，然后一起用蛇队的搪瓷杯吃丰盛又健康的营养餐； 

善于伪装的海德拉队长在复仇者联盟欺骗那些蒙在鼓里的超英们并取得他们的信任，具体操作为：辅导蜘蛛侠和绯红女巫写作业，没收钢铁侠和鹰眼的小甜饼美名其曰多吃甜食会蛀牙（结果他拿回去给巴基吃），陪黑寡妇逛街买衣服结果由于直男审美被嘲笑，帮助猎鹰给山姆威尔逊暗恋的莱利小天使写情书，和雷神索尔一起享用巴基和洛基烹饪的美味曲奇，在巴基洛基托尼为了争夺最后一块小饼干而打成一团的时候从旁劝（拉偏）架……等等 

海德拉队长还经常在九头蛇内部论坛发布各种如何健康生活的文章，试图让这群穷凶极恶的反派过上简单朴素的生活，虽然听起来很扯，然而蛇队因为在组织内部地位极高又很有威望，所以成功地将九头蛇改造成全世界最大的恐怖养生（？）组织，也让九头蛇无论雇佣兵还是科研人员都是作息以早睡早起为荣熬夜修仙为耻，饮食以有益健康为荣以垃圾食品为耻，九头蛇们活得简直像一群八九十岁的老头儿老太太，甚至会每天早起到公园打太极拳（。 

见史蒂夫黑化成蛇队还活得这么五讲四美，甚至把整个海德拉的画风都带偏了，红骷髅满脑子WTF，他想让可比克把史蒂夫的性格也改变成传统蛇队那种，没想到魔方女孩对这个有美队性格与生活习惯的蛇队十分喜爱，不愿意再改。而且这个史蒂夫虽然日常性格傻白甜了一点，但是在九头蛇内部权力极大而且积威深重，每到关键时刻从不掉链子，真要玩起心机来没人玩的过他，脾气很好但是只要有人伤害巴基就会变得超级残忍可怖，于是红骷髅只能认命地看着五讲四美三热爱的海德拉队长引领九头蛇全体走上一条不归路… 

不过红骷髅可不甘心只有他一个人憋着，于是在复仇者和九头蛇的一次日常战斗中他提前暗示蛇队在队友面前袒露他的真实身份，已达到让复仇者们信仰崩塌失魂落魄的目的，史蒂夫依照命令当着红骷髅和复仇者们的面承认自己是海德拉队长，没想到面对如此重磅消息，复仇者联盟的反应居然是—— 

旺达和彼得（惊慌失措）：天哪没想到队长居然是个反派！听说反派都是奸滑狡诈无恶不作的，队长会不会以前辅导我们写作业的时候故意教给我们错误的解题方式？！ 

山姆（留下了感动的泪水）：天啊想不到史蒂夫身为一位超级邪恶的大反派，还总是温和有耐心地帮我写送给莱利的情书，如果不是队长的热心帮助，我山姆威尔逊可能到现在还是一条单身狗！ 

托尼（留下了动感的泪水）：哎呀卧槽！我说老冰棍怎么天天没收我的零食，一定是把它们全都带回九头蛇作为战利品分给员工们，也有可能是让他家小鹿仔吃掉了，下次我再吃甜食就都关上门吃，免得巴基和洛基又来跟我抢，老冰棍和索尔还在一旁拉偏架。 

克林特（喜极而泣）：哇哈哈哈哈原来史蒂夫是九头蛇队长啊，真是太好了！我终于不用整天担心小娜和史蒂夫变成一对了，你们不知道我之前看他们俩一块儿逛街心里有多难受！既然史蒂夫是个反派，我也就不担心我家娜特喜欢上他了，简直是老天有眼啊哈哈哈哈哈！ 

娜塔莎（恍然大悟）：我说史蒂夫怎么审美那么诡异呢，原来是九头蛇这种专业烤章鱼的团体培养出的人才，怪不得怪不得。 

红骷髅：？？？！！！这TM的就是复仇者联盟对于美国队长其实是九头蛇卧底这种重磅消息的反应？！这群家伙是怎么当上超级英雄的？ 

红骷髅试图劝史蒂夫带领九头蛇的军队把复仇者联盟全员带回海德拉俘虏起来，即使复仇者们很能打，面对这么多武器精良的敌人还是会被捉住，然而胜率极大的海德拉队长却选择了拒绝。 

史蒂夫说：“旺达和彼得过几天就要期末考试了，不能耽误孩子们的学习。

山姆好不容易和莱利在一起了，他们需要更多的罗曼蒂克相处，而海德拉的牢狱根本算不上罗曼蒂克。 

娜塔莎今天下午要去做头发，而克林特要自以为很隐蔽实则早就被娜塔莎发现地跟在她身后偷看她，如果娜塔莎做不了头发，她就会拒绝克林特的约会邀请，甚至弄哭克林特，而克林特每次哭起来都会非常吵，巴基讨厌吵闹。 

托尼和布鲁斯这几天必须回实验室做一种实验，如果他们两个再做不成实验的话布鲁斯会变成浩克，而托尼会吃下特别多的垃圾食品，这样对身体不好。

巴基和洛基明天上午要去参加社区烘焙小饼干的比赛，我和索尔要去给他们俩加油助威。 

总之大家都有很重要的事情要做，即使我是海德拉队长也不能自私地打乱别人的日常计划，等大家都有空我再把他们抓到九头蛇好了。”

然后海德拉队长就命令九头蛇们让出一条路放复仇者们离开，旺达和彼得经过他身边时史蒂夫还叮嘱两个孩子考试不要太紧张正常发挥就好，最后蛇队牵着冬兵的手走进一家中餐馆吃煎饼喝大麦茶，九头蛇们也都高高兴兴地跟在超级战士身后点餐，这帮子身为邪恶组织骨干的反派们表现得简直像一群出来春游的小学生。 

红骷髅：…我当初为什么要让美国队长被改造成海德拉队长来着？难道只是让海德拉变成健康生活俱乐部吗？


	10. 脑子有坑的蛇队（ABO，盾冬锤基+霜冬闺蜜组）

某世界美队和巴基两个alpha是一对，alpha锤哥和omega基妹是一对儿。基妹和巴基由于性格相合所以成为闺蜜，天天凑在一块儿吃甜食看电视打游戏，锤哥起先相当嫉妒巴基，以为自己的弟弟兼爱人就要被自己队友的发小拐跑了，后来发现stucky夫夫蜜里调油得令人发指，而洛基和巴基真的是纯的不能再纯的兄（姐）弟（妹）情，于是不再疑神疑鬼。后来基妹怀孕了，锤哥比较笨，不太会照顾怀孕的omega，巴基就帮助锤哥照顾洛基，给闺蜜做各种营养餐。 

有一天某世界的蛇队魂穿到美队身上，蛇队决定先（强行）带巴基回海德拉，结果到巴基房间正好看到——诡计之神挺着肚子靠在沙发上，而冬日战士一脸温柔体贴地喂洛基吃饭喝汤，还为洛基揉肩捏腿（我们家巴基哥哥就是这么会照顾人）。洛基侧过脸在巴基耳边亲昵地说了些什么，两个人一起微笑起来，甚至还互相亲吻脸颊。 

如果是原来的史蒂夫肯定知道霜冬这是姐妹情深，就是当初误会他们俩的锤哥也会怕基妹生气而不敢直接对巴基发脾气。但是蛇队不一样，他莽啊，特别莽，一看此情此景立马就得出这个世界的巴基已经和邪神相爱结婚还有了孩子的谜之结论，顿时黑化指数upupup！走进房间眼神阴郁地盯着亲亲热热的闺蜜俩，巴基看自家甜心有点不对劲，问也问不出什么来，蛇队就只是用特别吓人的眼神看着洛基，好半天之后眼神阴冷、语调鬼畜地说了一句“你们的感情…可！真！好！啊！” 

洛基：“？？？小胖子你男人怎么回事儿啊，又是瞪着我又是阴阳怪气的，我招他惹他了？！” 

巴基：“额…史蒂维可能是这几天太忙了，所以显得没精神，不是故意要针对你” 

结果到了晚上洛基巴基一起看电视，基妹正准备打电话给锤哥煲电话粥，不想蛇队忽然过来，用两个 不知道是什么的黑科技分别束缚住洛基和巴基，然后当着（他自以为的）情敌的面OOXX巴基，还特别得意地对着基妹冷笑 

无辜躺枪的基妹：…

蛇队（一边把巴基cao得喘不过气一边戏谑阴冷地附在巴基耳边道）怎么样？比起邪神这种香香软软的omega，我这个alpha才是更能满足巴克你银荡既渴的小dong的人呢～腿张开些小dang fu，让你的怀孕omega好好看着他的男人被其他alpha压在身下，肆意享用的活春宫，说不定以后你们做爱的时候还会想起我的大… 

巴基：…史蒂乎你脑子有毛病吧！洛基是索尔的omega啊，我和你才是一对儿！ 

蛇队：（一脸懵逼地停手）！你说什么？！可是我看你和他明明… 

洛基：（翻白眼）小胖子我早跟你说你家男人看起来不正常你偏不信，现在好了吧。你看这叫什么事儿啊，他这是婚内强碱！ 

顺着电话听到所有内容的索尔：史蒂夫罗杰斯我和你没完！你丫居然敢绑我媳妇儿，还当着我媳妇儿的面襁褓他闺蜜！你知不知道怀孕的omega心理承受能力是很脆弱的，要是我家洛基肚子里的孩子被你吓到出了什么事儿，我特么的领着整个阿斯加德的人废了你丫的你信不信！ 

蛇队：（更加懵逼）？？？？？？？？？？？？ 

知道事情真相后的阿蛇非常自责非常后悔非常伤心，害怕巴基再也不理自己，于是抱着巴基的大腿哭哭啼啼地请求原谅：呜呜呜呜呜呜我错了巴克呜呜呜呜呜呜我不该没搞清楚情况就强碱你呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜求你原谅我吧我不能没有你啊呜呜呜呜呜呜 

巴基：（面带得体微笑抚摸蛇队的金毛脑袋）呵，我怎么敢不要罗杰斯先生你呢～为了满足你，我甚至和我，的，怀，孕，omega分手了呵呵呵呵呵🙂 

蛇队（哭的更加大声）呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜巴克不要我惹呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 

巴基（一脸嫌弃）史蒂夫快起来！别把鼻涕抹到我衣服上！ 

索尔担心史蒂夫再次抽风，就把基妹接回阿斯加德，洛基本来是舍不得闺蜜巴基的，但现在为了自己的人身安全就跟着哥哥去阿斯加德生孩子了。 

不过对史蒂维向来心软的巴基最后还是原谅了蛇队，在得知他并非这个世界的史蒂夫之后，巴基便拜托妮妮和基妹想办法把蛇队传送回他原来的世界。临走之前巴基送了个很精致的小盒子给海德拉版本的史蒂乎，让蛇队带回去看。 

蛇队还以为是什么临别礼物，结果回到他的世界后打开一看，原来是一份报纸，头版头条上印着巴基的扑克脸和一行黑体字【冬兵：说起来你可能不信，我被我男人当着我闺蜜的面强X，只因他把我闺蜜当成了情敌】 

蛇队：QAQ 

回来到自己身体之后的美队觉得很委屈，因为自家巴克的闺蜜洛基和自己的好队友索尔经常用看BT的鄙视眼神看着自己，他向巴基询问情况，巴基告诉了他蛇队的事儿。 

美队：MD凭什么我黑化同位体干的好事儿却是让我来背锅，风评被害什么的简直气skr人！


	11. 蛇队：这个世界对我真不友好

冬盾冬cp向，霜冬闺蜜组，画风非常魔性 ，是真的很魔性（。  
洛基和巴基是好朋友，洛基不知道怎么就预测（可能是被蛇队托梦了吧）到巴基的发小美队未来会黑化成海德拉队长而且囚禁强碱巴基，洛基想留在中庭保护闺蜜奈何九界有许多事需要他处理，很长一段时间来不了中庭，于是洛基对巴基施了一个特别的变身魔法：只要巴基并非完全自愿地跟别人OOXX，他就会变成一个长相清奇的家伙的样子，直到对方停止侵犯巴基，这个变身魔法才能停止。   
洛基和索尔离开中庭后又过了几个月，史蒂夫在一次任务中牺牲了，再次回来的时候就成了九头蛇的海德拉队长。然后巴基在某次与九头蛇的斗争中被捉住了，黑化的史蒂夫果然试图强行对他OOXX，然而——   
史蒂夫正兴致勃勃地压着巴基扯他的衣服，巴基的脸马上变得像红骷髅那样红润有光泽，史蒂夫起先低着头揉巴基下面，没有发现巴基的容貌变化，直到巴基的腿忽然变得充满骨感，史蒂夫才发现不对劲，于是抬头一看：   
！！！   
从此以后，海德拉队长再也没法直面他在组织内部的唯一上司，因为每次他看见红骷髅先生，脑海里都会浮现出对方衣冠不整神情娇憨地被自己压在身下的模样。。。   
后来史蒂夫还尝试过许多除了直接强压之外的方法跟巴基OOXX，比如下药，水碱，言语诱骗，假装洗白，在地上打滚（误）。。。等各种方法，于是史蒂夫发现——   
如果巴基是被下药，他会变成海姆达尔的模样，   
如果巴基是被直接强压，他会变成红骷髅的模样，   
如果巴基是被水碱，他会变成尼克弗瑞的模样，   
如果巴基是被言语诱骗，他会变成浩克的模样，   
如果史蒂夫在巴基面前假装洗白，巴基会变成灭霸的模样，   
如果史蒂夫在巴基面前撒娇打滚，巴基不会变身，只会满脸慈爱地劝小史蒂维多喝热水。。。   
就这样，蛇队虽然成功把巴基囚禁在自家地盘，每次试图和发小深，入，交，流时巴基都会变成红骷髅or灭霸or绿巨人or指控者罗南等画风清奇的人物模样，于是蛇队无数次经历生理与心理的双重阉割，终于彻底对【和巴基make love】这件事产生极大的恐惧感，于是九头蛇基地的小喽啰经常能看到如下奇观：   
俘虏巴恩斯一脸银荡地冲着他们阴郁暴虐的海德拉队长银笑不止，并试图对蛇队动手动jio还扒蛇队的衣服，而向来令人胆寒的九头蛇队长非常羞涩地捂着脸说【冬哥不要啦～人家会害怕（看到你变身后的模样）的嘛～】   
嗨爪小喽啰：！刚才是什么人间幻境？！我一定是在梦中！   
一段时间之后，复联终于把巴基从九头蛇救出来时都以为他被史蒂夫强行OOXX了，然而巴基不仅没有被强压，甚至还干过很多次蛇队。因为史蒂夫真的很想和巴基make love，但是只要他在上面巴基就会变身，于是他只好让巴基压自己，巴基因为一直暗恋好人版史蒂夫，而且压蛇队时怀着【为民除害】的蜜汁心态，于是做top的时候从来没变过模样。史蒂夫对此心情复杂，因为这代表巴基还是完全愿意跟自己OOXX的（虽然只有在上位时），这很让人高兴，然而巴基作为前•冬日战士，忄生能力非常BT，猛烈度和持久度丝毫不输作为九头蛇队长的史蒂夫自己，蛇队每次被巴基压过之后都觉得腰快断了…   
巴基离开嗨爪之后，洛基正好也回到中庭，于是他们俩帮助史蒂夫除掉了嗨爪内部所有真正的坏人，剩下的人在嗨爪新领袖史蒂夫的带领下逐渐脱离反派身份，九头蛇成为一家大型餐饮组织，兼职教育装修娱乐影业金融等各种与反派无关的事务，史蒂夫虽然保留海德拉队长的身份，实际上和普通美队没什么区别（除了制服和眼睛颜色不一样）   
由于九头蛇不再是一个为非作歹的组织，巴基也就完全愿意和蛇队OOXX了（不管是处在top位还是bottom位），然而史蒂夫被压时还好，压巴基的时候总是要戴个眼罩，做完再取下来，以防看到巴基忽然变身成神盾局局长之类。当然巴基现在对和已经洗白的史蒂夫make love丝毫没有抵触感，只是每次看到史蒂维被自己压时不戴眼罩，压自己时反而戴上眼罩，就忍不住笑到肚子疼。   
后来巴基把这件事告诉洛基，洛基评价道：你家那位原本是想走纯盾冬路线的，没想到一股来自阿斯加德的神秘力量从中作梗，使得气氛忽然冬盾了起来╮(￣▽￣)╭


	12. 史蒂夫，这次的世界观是什么？（《迪奥先生》AU，非典型蛇盾鹿队）

非常不正经非常沙雕的蛇盾鹿队囚禁梗，蛇蛇和鹿队是两个活泼可爱的戏精，内含鹿队妮妮版本的冬铁闺蜜组以及微量锤基贾尼，画风十分智障（《迪奥先生》真的超级好笑，我要卖个安利wwwww  
之前的走向就跟稀金太太的《强酸》差不多，史蒂乎因故离世之后吧唧代替他成为二代美队，由于和妮妮与洛基性情相合，他们三位成了好朋友。有一次鹿队在战斗中被嗨爪捉到，然后蛇蛇把他留在身边当媳妇，吧唧每天都沉浸在浓眉大眼的发小居然也叛变了革命的伤感和从小一起撒尿和泥的好兄弟居然想干♂自己的震惊中，同时想找机会逃出去，但是蛇蛇看的太严，只能慢慢想办法 

几个月后的某天，外表看似正常嗨爪队长的蛇蛇回到关吧唧的屋子，吧唧漫不经心地打了个招呼，结果蛇蛇邪魅狂狷（。）地捏着吧唧的下巴冷笑道"男人，别以为和我上过几次船就有资格在我面前摆脸色了，说到底你只是一颗家族的棋子，既然想从我这儿得到资源，就该好好伺候我才是"   
吧唧：……史蒂乎是加入嗨爪后脑子磕到了吗？为什么一本正经地说出如此清新脱俗的台词，这是哪本霸道总裁文里的沙雕句子   
蛇蛇没有理会吧唧的满脸WTF，对一边说着霸总言论一边对吧唧上下其手，吧唧想反正也要被日还管他说了什么呢，于是就以莫名其妙的家族橘子，啊呸，棋子身份被蛇蛇压了，蛇蛇边做活塞运动边说各种骚话，吧唧都不知道自己是该觉得屈辱还是该给蛇蛇发一张【你好骚啊.JPG】的表情包   
当天晚上鹿队在梦里遇到魔方女孩可比克，小姑娘一脸歉疚地告诉吧唧，史蒂乎是因为她的原因被错误地变成嗨爪队长，看到蛇化的史蒂乎如此鬼畜，可比克很后悔，于是决定让史蒂乎恢复原状。   
但是由于某种乱七八糟的原因，蛇队在康复过程中会被依次植入几十种nc小说（什么霸道总裁爱上我啦，总裁的替身情人啦，黑道大佬的落跑甜心啦，天才宝贝：总裁老爸请接招啦，穿越之邪魅皇子俏皇妃啦……）的人设背景，只有鹿队陪着他演戏才能使康复过程顺利进行，好在蛇蛇进入角色的同时不影响处理组织事务，鹿队只要顺着他说台词就行   
吧唧一听原来的史蒂乎有回来的可能，别说陪着说台词了，就是把阿毛卖掉都成（阿毛：MD我招谁惹谁了？）醒来之后从蛇蛇的话中提取相关信息，知道了自己现在在史蒂乎眼中的人设是“容貌美艳动人却因家道中落被利欲熏心的父亲送到大佬（就是蛇蛇）这里当契约情人以换取资源”   
虽然吧唧很想吐槽自己的脸和美艳关系不大，他还是乖乖进入角色，然后总裁蛇队和契约情人吧唧度过了一段蛇蛇觉得很正常而吧唧觉得很鲨碧的日子。终于有一天剧本换了，史蒂乎走进房间的第一句话是：冬贵人真是胆子不小啊，朕几天没翻你牌子，你倒好，自己逃出宫了。说吧，你给了小骨子多少钱他才放你出去？   
吧唧：...小骨子是什么鬼啦不会是交叉骨吧哈哈哈哈哈哈，还有为什么只有冬贵人没有春贵人夏贵人秋贵人（。）？   
总裁蛇蛇和替身情人吧唧变成了黄桑蛇蛇和“相貌平平顶多算是清秀却在各类补习班的轰炸下变得十项全能于是凭借硬实力打败一堆只有美貌没有脑子的妖艳贱货”的穿越者冬贵人吧唧   
吧唧每天听着蛇蛇在自己面前吹捧他根本不存在的庞大后宫，面上维持着温柔贤淑的微笑，心里却在想史蒂乎口中“艳冠六宫”的红贵妃究竟指的是绯红女巫还是红骷髅，如果是后者的话...   
那现在这个史蒂乎的审美还真是奇特耶   
在吧唧的呕心沥血（bushi）下，冬贵人终于升级成了冬皇后，黄桑舍弃三千美人不要独宠他一人，结果蛇蛇这边剧本又换了，这次的是个ABO世界观，鲱鱼罐头味的顶级alpha史蒂乎和崂山蛇草水味的纯血omega吧唧   
吧唧：...就信息素的味道而言，这两位可真是天生一对   
从此被蛇盾囚禁的鹿队过上了丰富多彩的生活，他时而是天价前妻，时而是血族新娘，时而是落跑王妃，时而是披着普通大学生外衣的第一杀手...比吧唧更倒霉的是交叉骨，因为在蛇队的剧本中叉骨聚聚总是身居要职，他是在总裁和替身情人冷战时帮忙调解的保洁大叔，是在黄桑和冬贵人吵架时帮忙调解的贴身太监小骨子，是黑道大佬和落跑娇妻闹变扭时帮忙调解的打手大哥，等等等等   
然而有一次叉骨聚聚没法参与角色了，因为按剧本史蒂乎和吧唧有一个四岁的儿子，而叉骨聚聚明显过了喊罗杰斯指挥官papa的年纪，正在吧唧疲于应对蛇蛇“五年前你因为喝醉酒走错房间于是跟掌握全球经济命脉的我有了一夜情并怀上孩子，结果狠心如你带着腹中胎儿偷偷离开，五年后又携年仅四岁已经视全世界黑客技术如无物的天才儿童强势归来，但现在咱们俩儿子不见了你看着办吧”的喋喋不休，忽然嗨爪前线传来喜讯，说特战队们在付出了惨痛代价之后终于在其他反派的帮助下捉住了为掩护队友而没有及时离开的钢铁侠。   
吧唧一听自己的好闺蜜妮妮也被嗨爪俘虏了，担心的不得了，急忙跑过去看望妮妮，蛇队在后面追着嘟嘟嚷嚷   
好在妮妮除了有些灰头土脸外身上并无大碍，吧唧松了口气后安慰了闺蜜几句，一回头却看到史蒂乎满脸慈爱地看着妮妮，还说了一句“不愧是我的血脉，小小年纪便是气度不凡”妮妮还不了解状况，吧唧却知道在这次的剧本中，担任天才宝宝的就是自己的好闺蜜妮妮了，他觉得很迷，对蛇蛇道：“史蒂乎，托尼怎么看也不像是四岁的孩子呀，你为什么说他是我们的孩子呢？”   
蛇蛇一脸严肃：就凭这孩子和你如出一辙的棕色短发和精通机械的程度，再加上他是如此之迷你，我敢肯定他就是我们四岁的儿子，不会错的!   
吧唧：...   
妮妮怒道：你们九头蛇真是不要脸，随便认别人做儿子...吧唧我不是在说你，我骂的是你旁边红眼睛的九头蛇队长   
蛇蛇：吾儿，不许说脏话，不然爸爸以后什么甜食都不给你买，在九头蛇只有蔬菜和面包吃   
妮妮：对不啾，儿咂知错啦QwQ   
吧唧：...   
或许是嗨爪人均脑壳不大灵光，蛇蛇说托尼史塔克是他和巴基失散多年的亲生儿子，然后大部分人居然兴高采烈地接受了这个设定，唯一提出怀疑的是佐拉博士，理由是【钢铁侠的身高不符合基因遗传，简单点说就是他太矮了不像是巴恩斯和指挥官两个一米八几大汉能生出来的儿子】   
妮妮十分委屈，自己被嗨爪俘虏，没有足够的甜甜圈吃也就算了，那个长得像土豆的佐拉博士居然说自己长的矮！那家伙明明比自己还矮好不好？！   
见自家闺蜜\儿子受了委屈，吧唧和史蒂乎都非常生气，于是往佐拉博士的程序里装了各种垃圾病毒，比如拼夕夕，摆渡推荐，藤熏杀毒软件之类   
吧唧：敢欺负我闺蜜，想死还是不想活？！   
史蒂乎：敢说我和巴基的儿子长的矮，想死还是不想活？！   
趁着蛇队沉浸阖家欢乐的剧本之中，鹿队以母子交流的名义得到与妮妮单独相处的机会，吧唧以咬耳朵和打手语的方式把所有的一切隐蔽地告诉了闺蜜，并说现在这个是倒数第二个剧本，只要他再坚持一段时间，史蒂夫就能变回复仇者队友们熟悉的样子。恢复正常的史蒂夫将会跟他们一起离开，托尼应该早做越狱准备   
妮妮：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈鲱鱼罐头味的alpha和崂山蛇草水味的omega也太惨了点吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈交叉骨真是好惨一男的，老是在蛇队的剧本里扮演和稀泥的角色真是让人心疼然而我还是想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
吧唧：...托尼你到底有没有在认真听我说话！   
蛇队最后一个剧本是个令人智熄的十角恋（!!!）青春疼痛唯美校园爱情故事，在这个故事里，蛇蛇爱吧唧，吧唧爱基妹，基妹爱锤哥，锤哥爱老贾，老贾爱妮妮，妮妮爱小虫，小虫爱贱贱，贱贱爱叉骨，叉骨爱红骷髅，红骷髅爱蛇蛇。   
史蒂乎（深情而又哀伤地）“吧唧，你真绝情，我如此爱你，你却从不多看我一眼，你的眼里只有那位爱着爱着爱着爱着爱着爱着爱着爱着我的红骷髅的交叉骨的死侍的蜘蛛侠的钢铁侠的超智能AI的雷霆之神的诡计之神!”   
吧唧：...史蒂乎你肺活量真好   
妮妮：我要举报，红骷髅的颜值严重背叛组织!   
钢铁侠被俘虏之后，他的管家兼恋人贾维斯心急如焚，每天派人去营救自家sir，然而在蛇队的看守下一百多次救援行动无一成功。好在奥丁森夫夫结束蜜月旅行回到中庭，洛基一听自己两个闺蜜都被嗨爪俘虏，气的当即变身霜巨人形态杀进各个嗨爪基地，索尔拎着个锤子跟在媳妇后面跑，奥丁森夫夫齐心协力，让一半以上的九头蛇基地成为冰雕展览会或是天雷聚集场，终于成功闯进九头蛇最大监狱将妮妮救了出来。   
没想到尚未恢复正常的蛇蛇带领着一群嗨爪，用重武器将奥丁森夫夫和妮妮包围了，哪怕他们三位再厉害，这么多武器一起开火也是无法脱身的。   
众嗨爪：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这下子你们跑不了了!   
正在这无比危急的情况下，鹿队如及时雨宋江一般跑过来，对着蛇蛇大喊一声“史蒂乎，我答应你的表白了!我也爱你!这个故事该结束了，一切都该结束了!”   
众嗨爪：美国队长你在搞什么飞机？放弃抵抗吧，你们几个都注定逃不出海...哎呦我去！指挥官你干嘛打我!   
吧唧的话让康复过程的最后一个故事也落下了帷幕，现在站在这群嗨爪面前的史蒂乎虽然身着海德拉队长制服，却是一位不折不扣的好人队长～  
由于所有控制重武器的开关都在史蒂乎手上，所以他们五个人大摇大摆，几乎是扭着秧歌地离开了基地，走之前史蒂乎还十分贴心地将朗姆洛先生暴打一顿，理由是在之前的表演中叉骨同志总是擅自给自己加戏，影响了剧本的流畅度   
叉骨：MD我又招谁惹谁了？   
成功洗白的前嗨爪队长跟随美国队长回到复仇者大厦，从此史蒂乎与吧唧过上了沉迷于角色扮演和酱酱酿酿的快落生活(≧▽≦)


End file.
